1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector having an improved ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory module, graphic card, network interface et al. The card edge connector usually includes an elongated insulative housing defining a central slot extending in a longitudinal direction for receiving the memory module, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and projecting into the central slot for electrically mating with the memory module, and a pair of ejectors rotatably attached to two tower portions formed at two longitudinal ends of the insulative housing for ejecting and latching with the memory module.
The ejectors usually have main portions, ejecting portions extending inwardly from lower ends of the main portions for ejecting the memory module out of the central slot, locking portions extending inwardly from upper ends of the main portions for latching with the memory module, and lever portions extending outwardly from the upper ends of the main portions and opposed to the locking portion for being operated by hands conveniently. The main portions usually have spindles rotatably received in circular holes of the tower portions. When the memory module is completely inserted into the central slot, the locking portions protrude into cutouts formed on side edges of the memory module so that the memory module could be retained in a height direction. However, the memory module could not be retained by the ejector in a transverse direction perpendicular to both the longitudinal direction and the height direction.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.